


The Bacio of Malfatto

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio's soon to be wife seems to have a thing for mad doctors…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Bocino was cool in the ombra of the night as Milla stood on the wooden planks, surrounded by water, a salty smell swirled around her. She looked up into the vast night sky with its thousands of scintillio diamonds and the Saggio face of the moon. The night is the time Milla truly came alive, the night gave her cover to escape her home and sit at the docks and just be herself. Not have to worry about such meaningless things as finding a husband or being perfect and ladylike. Of course, she had already left those things behind…she had a husband…well…they were not married yet. He saw Milla as perfect and as much of a lady as she could pretend to be. His name was Ezio.

She did not love Ezio and tonight, that curt little thought made the skin on her exposed forearms prickle and tighten, going rough with goose flesh. Milla had this thought a million times before, starting with her father accepting the Proprosta for her. The Amore Storia did not even have mutual love; it started with a terrified scream through the marketplace. A plague doctor had jumped from the roof and tackled her, knocking her to the ground, making the people run away. The doctor showed Milla a rather large syringe with a green liquid locked inside the glass chamber. He pressed the hollow tube to her neck when Ezio barked, “Malfatto!”

Malfatto took off, dodging Ezio’s throwing knives. He helped Milla up but would not let her go, just held her, gazing into her eyes. Her mother and father came running when Ezio dropped to one knee to ask her to marry him. Milla did not know this Uomo! But since he looked to be doing all right for himself and her father being the greedy man he was, her father accepted the Proprosta for her. Now, Milla wished Malfatto had killed her, that Ezio had not have saved her. She took off her boots and sat down on the dock, allowing her little feet to dip into the inky water. Milla felt shivery and her stomach ached. Someone was behind her. Someone Milla did not want to meet.

She whipped her head around to scold her soon to be husband bout sneaking up on women during private times, but instead, she let out a shriek of terror and stumbled to her feet. Malfatto stood, looming over Milla. His eyes, from behind the glass domes of his beaked Maschera, were strange and haunted eyes. “You come back to finish the job?” she asked, in a cold voice, a voice that told Malfatto to kill her quick. Milla was trembling as she gulped down her horror, exposing her neck and chest for his needle. He stepped closer to her, needle not yet drawn, as they stood, Peto Contro Peto on the Bocino, feeling one another’s body heat.

Milla’s fear evaporated like water being split onto the Italian streets during summer, she actually felt safe, this felt right, but what was she thinking? She felt safe and right with the man who tried to kill her? But, he was much better than Ezio, he came back to Milla. Ezio, sometimes, he’d fall of the face of the Earth for weeks at a time. At least she understood why Malfatto had to disappear, he was a murderer. Ezio only told Milla she would not want to marry him if she knew why he had to go. She reached up on her tiptoes and tilted his Maschera up, and pulled his hood down, just to expose his lips. His body slowly tightened in a menacing way. She leaned in to Bacio him but stopped. No matter how much she hated Ezio, it still was not right to Bacio Malfatto.

Milla shrugged off the thought of her marriage to Ezio and leaned in once more, but Malfatto was quicker, he pressed his exposed lips to hers. He staggered back, pulled the hood up, and pulled his Maschera down as she gave him a smile. Malfatto ran off, jumping up a wall, onto the rooftop of a home and disappeared.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio is worried when Milla isn't in her room

Milla woke up, sitting up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eye with a knuckle and gasped. Ezio sat, crouched in her window. She quickly pulled the blankets up to her chin. “Get out of here!” Milla hissed at the man she was about to marry.

“I came by last night,” said Ezio, as he climbed down into her room. “You were not here. Tell me Caro, where were you?” A worried expression covered his face like a Maschera. “Malfatto is still after you.”

“Mal…Malfatto?” she stammered, acting as if this was the first time she had ever heard the name. Milla knew Malfatto was after her, but not after her life, she was not sure why Malfatto was after her, was it what she could give him, behind a building? Or was there something more? Romantic? Dark? Sinister?

“He is that doctor that attacked you,” explained Ezio, pacing in front of her bed, at the foot. “He is a notorious killer of women in these parts. I’m not sure if he is still after you to do damage to myself, for if you morto, a part of me would die.”

Milla pulled back the blankets; he would see her in a lot less than a nightgown in a few months. “Oh, that’s Malfatto,” she said, feigning ignorance towards the doctor. “I don’t think he was trying to kill me.” Milla sat at her vanity, brushing her long brown hair into curls, which she would sweep behind her slender neck. “Nor do I believe he is after me.”

“How can you defend that Feccia?” gasped Ezio.

“I’m not defending anyone,” she said. Milla sighed and looked up at the man she was about to marry. “I just don’t like to assume the worst in a person.” Ezio smiled. She was such a sweet soul with a sweeter heart. Malfatto would be playing the fool if he killed her. He bent down and kissed Milla, before jumping out of her window.

She looked in the mirror and sighed to herself. The taste of Malfatto’s Bacio was off of Milla’s lips. A hard, scruffy Bacio replaced that feeling of his soft lips upon hers. She gave a twirl, still enthralled by the Bacio of the doctor. “Ooh, I see Ezio can turn you into a spinning fool, sorella.”

Milla stopped and saw her younger sister standing there, a hand on the door handle and a hand on her wide hip, a mischievous grin spread across her face. “What do you want, Cassandra?” she sneered. Cassandra was three years younger than Milla but twice as wide.

Cassandra sat on the bed, the bed groaned and sagged under the weight. “If you must know, Camilla, I want to know why you came in so late and why you are twirling about your bedroom this morning.”

“Do mama and papa know?” asked Milla. Cassandra shook her head. She knew Cassandra would not tell them, no matter what she told her. “I was at the Bocino.”


End file.
